The Order Of Dragon Riders
by TheShadowTracker
Summary: This is my story of what happens after book 4, Inheritance. It shows what Eragon and Saphira do to create the new order of riders and their struggles of the new land.
1. What is to come

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters besides any i may create. They all belong to Christopher Paolini or their respective owners. I do not own any content from The Inheritance Cycle. Enjoy!**

* * *

_We are not alone, little one, _said Saphira.

A smile crept across his face.

The Ship sailed onward, gliding serenely down the moonlit river toward the dark lands beyond.

_Little one? _Asked Saphira.

_Yes Saphira?_ Came Eragon's reply

_Should I have told Fírnen that I am carrying a clutch of his eggs? I completely forgot about them in the sadness of leaving him._

Eragon looked up at her in amazement.

_Saphira, I am very happy for you, and Fírnen would be too. We can tell them with the mirror I gave Arya to keep in contact. He will be happy to know._

_Thank you, Little one._

Eragon turned and looked at the group of elves that had volunteered to come with him to rebuild the order of dragon riders. He smiled. _At least I don't have to do this alone_ he thought to himself. Even if the elves had not come, he would have had the support from the Eldunarí and his beloved sapphire blue dragon, Saphira. Even if he had just lost the love of his life and was destined to never return to Alagaësia, he was happy. He new he would be in contact with Arya and Nasuada, even if it was just to lend assistance. He knew now that Arya, the beautiful elven queen, did in fact have feelings for him, and he was content to believe that maybe one day they could live a happy life together. He brushed these thoughts away and looked to the horizon. Blödhgarm walked up and stood next to him. Eragon acknowledged his presence but otherwise kept gazing at the horizon.

_No Saphira. We are not alone, and hopefully never will be._

_We will always be here for each other, Eragon._

* * *

Arya and Fírnen flew away from the boat. Both of them were suffering from heart ache, but they could not abandon the elves. Not now. Fírnen landed where Roran was standing still, and without a word, Roran got on behind Arya. He strapped his legs into the saddle and wiped away tears. Even if Eragon was just his cousin, he still loved him like a brother. As Fírnen took off he noticed Arya was trembling slightly, barely noticeable at all.

"You loved him Arya, didn't you?" Asked Roran.

Arya froze and was about to deny it, just as she had ever since meeting the boy. No, not boy. Man. But now she could no longer deny it. The truth would no longer hurt her or Eragon.

"Yes." She whispered. "I have loved him for along time now, and I can no longer hide it."

Roran didn't push her further. He sat back in the saddle a bit and thought of what was to come. _My cousin is the most powerful being in all of Alagaësia...well not anymore I suppose. I have a wife and daughter and I am finally happy._

After everything, he was finally happy. He killed more people than he could count, and regretted it as much as he could. But he was finally free. Free from the tyranny of the Empire, and he had a good life in front of him. _Maybe one day, I can see my cousin again. _He sighed. That was likely never to happen.

And so, Fírnen flew on, towards Du Weldenvarden. The group was in deep thought of the past and what was to come.

* * *

Thorn sat in the cave Murtagh and him called home, his rider laying on a cot. They had flown North after the battle of Urû'baen and settled on a mountain on the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden. They both needed time to rest and think. They had decided to live in solitude for a bit and reflect on their lives. They needed the time alone, for not many in Alagaësia would want them. Not after what they did in their forced service to Galbatorix. Thorn was worried about his rider. Murtagh was in a state of depression, but not terribly so. It was mostly heart break. He had decided to leave Nasuada, even if it hurt both of them. He also was upset about the fact that Eragon was not his full brother, but only his half-brother. But there was one large problem they both had to face. Would Thorn and Murtagh help train the new generation of riders? Only time could tell if they would. For now, they were both content to live alone.

Murtagh noticed that Thorn was radiating sadness.

_Thorn, what is troubling you? _Asked Murtagh over their mental link.

_Nothing at all Murtagh. _Came Thorn's hasty reply.

Murtagh felt Thorn wall off some of his thoughts to him and said,

_Come now Thorn, your emotions are easier to read than an open book. What is bothering you?_

_If you must know, I am sad that I will never find a mate. Saphira would never consider me, and none of the new dragons will take me once they know of my misdeeds across the land._

Murtagh Frowned. He should have guessed as much.

_Thorn, any female dragon would want you, you helped defeat the evil tyrant that kept them from being free the last few hundred years! That alone is enough to wipe your misdeeds away! Just you wait buddy, you will miss this in the following years._

_Miss what, being alone?_

_Having time to be alone, talk with me. Because once the female dragons come to age, all will pursue you and want to be your mate. With all of your time mating with all the beautiful dragons and making younglings-_

_ENOUGH _Thorn Roared in his mind, his embarrassment showing.

_I suppose you make valid points, my rider._

Murtagh simply smiled. Yes, they may be alone, but they had each other and the beautiful nature to help them get by. Even if they decided not to help train new riders, they would still see his brother and Saphira when they could. And so they looked out of the cave, thinking of what was to come...

* * *

**So here is chapter one of my story of Eragon. It will be updated soon, and please leave a review! **


	2. A new home?

Eragon, the nine remaining elven spellcasters, and the elven crew of twenty, had tied the ship to shore and made a camp for the night. There was a storm passing through and the river was too choppy for them to continue. Eragon had found a few large oak trees and the group had made camp there.

"Blödhgarm, how long will our supplies last us?" asked Eragon.

"Three weeks at the longest, but we can always go foraging for food if we run out." he replied.

"We hopefully will find an area to build the new order before then. Saphira and I will continue to scout everyday and see if the conditions of the land are perfect for everything." said Eragon.

The group had set up a large fire and had sleeping rolls lined up around it. Everyone was conversing with their friends and having a good time, as much as the storm was allowing. The Eldunarí were all packed on the ship, being guarded by the metal man with a dragons head, Cuaroc. Eragon felt uneasy. He hadn't had much rest the last few days, not since Arya left. They had traveled far into the new lands, and so far all there was to see was unpromising grasslands and few forests. A large forest like Du Weldenvarden would be optimal so he could sing out the grand halls for the new order. The forest would also provide a food source for both dragons and people. But they would have to wait and see what happened.

_Saphira, does everything feel right to you? _asked Eragon over their mental link.

_I feel no different, little one. _She replied_  
_

_I feel as if we are on an endless journey that will take us no where._

Saphira blew some smoke out of her nostrils. _I believe you are just anxious to get started and tired of all the repetitive traveling. _She replied. _I would not worry so much, little one. _

_Perhaps you are right, Im going to attempt to get some rest before tomorrow. Goodnight, Saphira._

_Goodnight, my rider. _Saphira curled up and began drifting off to sleep.

"Blödhgarm, I am going to retire for the night, you're in charge of the camp." said Eragon.

Blödhgarm Nodded and Eragon got in his sleeping roll, and began to think of the following day. He knew that they may _never_ find a suitable place outside of Alagaësia and he figured if all else failed, he would be forced to return. But then again, he believed they would find a place as his destiny was never to return to his home land. He drifted off to his dream like state finally getting some well needed rest.

* * *

The next morning, Eragon woke up before most of the elves. The storm had passed but the sun had yet to rise. Blödhgarm and another elf were on the boat preparing it for the day. He woke Saphira and told her they needed to scout ahead. She complied only because she enjoyed flying with Eragon. He got in her saddle and strapped in his legs, and she jumped off the ground and circled the camp.

Eragon Nudged against Blödhgarm's mind and when he opened it to him, told him that Saphira and him would be scouting ahead for anything that could prove helpful. Saphira flew off to the east, following the river. Grasslands and a few trees here and there were all they saw for the better part of an hour. Then Eragon saw smoke. Not smoke from a wildfire, but that of a home's fire place.

_Saphira, do you see that in the distance? _Asked Eragon.

_Its about time you saw it Eragon, it appears there is a farm over there._ She replied, amused that she had better eyesight than him.

_Fly down there and maybe we could ask them about the land. They probably know a great deal more about the lands than we do. _he said.

Saphira flew closer and closer to the farm and Eragon thought he saw people working in the fields. As they got closer, it was clear that there were three people at the farm. When they spotted Saphira, they all ran towards the farmhouse as quickly as they could.

_Well, we have done a good job at scaring the locals, _Eragon joked.

As they landed, a boy who looked about 16 years of age ran out of the home with a sword in hand. When he spotted Eragon, he slowed down and stopped. He looked up and shouted "Who are you!?"

"I am Eragon King Killer, Shadeslayer, and rider of Saphira Brightscales." He replied. "And who might you be?"

The boy Paled. He sheathed his sword and said "I am Achan, and I live here with my father and brother. I suppose you are here to kill us or return us to the empire?"

"And why would I do that, young Achan?" asked Eragon, who had become mildly curious.

Achan sighed and said, "Me and my family ran from Gil'ead two years ago. We killed three guards to escape and eventually made our way here. It took us half a year to get here, and we started from the ground up. So I ask again, are you here to kill us or return us to Galbatorix?"

"Well Achan, I dont think I could take you back to a dead tyrant, now could I?" asked Eragon, his lips curling into a slight smile.

Achan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wait...Eragon King Killer...You killed Galbatorix!?"

Eragon smiled. "Aye, I killed the king, and Alagaësia is a free land. You can return without any troubles if you ever wish. Although you have a pretty impressive farm here, I wouldn't leave it if I were in your position."

Achan looked at him with awe and then turned his attention to Saphira. "I take it this is Saphira Brightscales then?"

_It is about time this farm boy payed me some attention. You didn't kill the king without any help. I deserve my fair share of attention._ She huffed.

_All you get is attention Saphira, when we first met the elves, they were only nice to me because they admired you so much. _Eragon Said. _If I walked around alone, all they did was pay me small pleasantries and little respect, just enough to keep you from eating them._ He joked.

Turning her attention to Achan Saphira said, _Yes, I am Saphira BrightScales, daughter of __Iormûngr and Vervada, last of the female dragons of the old age and first of the new. _

Achan bowed and said "Would you like to come inside and meet my family Eragon? We will also sate your thirst and hunger"

"Yes, I would like to come in, but save your food, I would merely like to know about the lands." Eragon replied.

Achan nodded and led Eragon into the home. He went in and was introduced to Achan's family, and he explained the downfall of the evil empire and what he was doing outside of Alagaësia. They told him of a mountain range and forest 3 days to the east. The descriptions sounded very much like Du Weldenvarden, just with slight differences like density and the height and types of trees. He was very excited about this, he might have found a perfect place for dragons! He bid them all farewell and promised them safe travels back into the empire if they ever desired to leave.

* * *

Saphira and Eragon flew back to the boat that had made it quite far down the river and told everyone of the new information. Blödhgarm seemed most pleased. If it was in fact like Du Weldenvarden, then they could train dragon riders there and everyone would be happy. The Eldunarí who went mad under Galbatorix's rule would have a safe place to recuperate and the wild dragons would have all the land they wanted to hunt and live, bothering no one. Eragon was excited that they might be nearing the end of their travels and the beginning of his largest responsibility yet. In less than a week, they may find a new home for dragon riders for the centuries to come.

* * *

**So there is chapter two. I wont be able to update for the next few days, so i hope this is enough for the time being. Please review, it helps me know what to change or how to improve, or otherwise makes me feel great :D. Next Chapters will focus on other people.**


	3. Home?

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. My laptop was stolen, and I just got it back. And then when I started writing this new chapter, one of my good friends mother passed away, so I was busy helping him that I didn't get this out. This chapter is going to be pretty short.**

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Murtagh groaned. It had been raining for the past two days and water was seeping into the cave. Murtagh was wet, and cold, again. Thorn had left the night before to hunt, and now it was early morning. The sun had yet to rise, and Murtagh did not want to get out of his cot to move it. It seemed no matter where he moved, he was not going to be spared from the onslaught of water. He decided to deal with it.

"We have to go somewhere else." He mumbled to himself.

He drifted off into a light sleep, dreaming of dry, sunny places.

* * *

He felt his mental link with Thorn strengthen the next morning as his dragon got closer to the cave.

_Welcome back Thorn. Its about time you showed up. _Said Murtagh.

_My apologies Murtagh. I found some large deer but lost them after they ran deep into the woods. I did not find them until hours ago. I would have returned much sooner if I had not spooked them in the first place... _

_Its ok Thorn. We can work on your hunting skills later. But we can't stay here in this cave. There are cracks everywhere in the ceiling, and water continuously pours in. We need a real home, somewhere where I can get a nights sleep for once. _Said Murtagh.

Thorn flew into the cave and landed with a loud echoing thud.

_A real home? What kind of 'real' home would you suggest? Would you like to go blundering about in the forest and build a home for yourself? This was the best place I could find after we came here and we can not go back to any city in Alagaësia, not for a long while, not after what we did. Youve made a lovely home of the place, a bed, a fire pit, and an area to keep food. Could you not repair the cave? _Thorn asked.

_I could use magic and seal the caves cracks, but that is not the only problem. This cave, it reminds me much like the cell I was locked in by Galbatorix. I think our best option would be to go to Eragon, and help him construct a new order. I know it has not been long Thorn, but against all we thought, maybe solitude is not what we needed. Maybe training new riders is what we need to do. The only other option I can think of is to build a home or steal one from a poor farmer. _Explained Murtagh.

_I do not know Murtagh,we should decide our path carefully. We will decide on this later. Why dont we go for a ride? You are in fact my rider, and you are doing very little of that lately. _

_Yes, that is true Thorn. Lets go for a ride. Maybe we will find a new place to live. If not, then...who knows? _

Murtagh climbed up on Thorn and got in his saddle. Thorn turned towards the mouth of the cave and took off. He circled once, twice, and three times around the mountain and flew off towards the forest. The sun began rising high into the sky, a new day unfolding.

* * *

**Sorry about the extremely short chapter everyone. I had my original chapter 3 about halfway done, but when my laptop was stolen, it never got saved. (I have a habit of not saving my work and putting my laptop to sleep.) Anyways, what should they do? Go to Eragon, Build a home, or steal a home from a farmer? Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
